Just say it
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: Santana Lopez can't bring herself to say those three words... Pezberry hints of Quinn/Brittany


Santana Lopez may is a 'heartless' bitch. She's feared by half the school and wanted by the other. She has very few friends. Many people hate her. She's slept with almost everyone including her best friend Brittany, who now dates her frenemy Quinn Fabray, so she is now totally off limits and she's Head Bitch in charge and everyone worships her. This is the mask she's put up and _no one _has tried to get past her icy facade... except _one _person. The one person she used to torture daily, the one person she used to hate with passion is the only one who tried and succeded! 

_Rachel fucking Berry!_

Rachel had found her crying in the choir room one late afternoon...

_"Santana?" Whispered Rachel as she cautiously made her way to the sobbing cheer leader. _

_The Latina immediately ceased her crying, turning to glare at the diva."Go away Berry!" She hissed._

_The shorter girl's eyebrow shot up."And leave you like this. I don't think so Santana."_

_"Will you just go?" She Growled. Mentally cursing as her voice broke at the end. She shouldn'tbe showing weakness to the pathetic excuse of a human being in front of her. Tears resumed and she turned away in shame._

_"Santana..." Rachel hesitantly took a step towards the brunette, followed by another and another until she finally reached her. She took a shaky breath and slowly placed a shaky hand on the girls shoulder. She inwardly jumped with joy when Santana didn't shove it back off."Let me help you... please."_

_The Latina's sobs became quieter as she stood up, throwing the Diva's hand off."Why would i want help from you Manhands!"_

_Something stirred inside of her at the flash of hurt that crossed the future stars face but she brushed it off. Showing weakness in front of Treasure trail was already enough damage to her reputation. _

_"I-in sorry.. i-ill just go." Stuttered Rachel backpedalling towards the exit._

_"No wait." Santana bit her tongue, hard. Why the fuck did she just say that?_

_Turns out she wasn't the only one surprised at her own words as the diva whipped round, shock clearly written all over her face._

_"O-ok."_

_The two stood awkwardly in silence. Both waiting for the other to say something. Santana was still mentally beating herself up for saying those words and Rachel... Well She just looked like Finn on a Spanish test day. Her face looked kinda... cute._

_"Why were you crying?" spoke the shorter girl in a unusually quiet voice. _

_The Latina sighed angrily. She didn't want to say why she was crying. It was stupid really. She was crying because of the relationship Quinn and Brittany have. Their relationship was special, it was something she wanted. She didn't want to be just a fling or a one night stand... She wanted something that they had. She wanted to love someone and be loved in return. It was something she's convinced she'll never have..._

_"Does it matter?"_

_Rachel huffed adorably."Yes it does. It's not everyday Santana Lopez is crying. You are a strong and passionate person and if you are crying it must be over something quite serious and-"_

_Rachel was cut off by a pair of soft lips making contact with her. _

And that was how this relationship started out. It was rocky and unstable but it was working. They've done everything couples do including sex. She stopped Rachel getting slushied, got her to wear decent clothes, stopped her rants happening as often _and _boosted her up the ladder, away from the bottom. Rachel in return made her calmer and less snappy, made her feel like she finally _belonged._It was all going well until the cheerio found herself falling for the little diva. That was never a good sign...

A month ago she was crying over the relationship her two best friends had. Now she was crying about the stupid feelings she had for Rachel. Love is definitely not bad ass. She had almost let those three words slip two times. Once during sex, and another after Finnocence tried to make a move on her. Every time they were together, it was on the tip of her tongue. When Rachel was asleep, she would gently whisper it into her ear. It put her her heart at ease for a little bit. The only thing that's stopping her saying those words when the girl is awake... is her.

"Hey." Smiled Rachel peering around the doorway.

"Hey." The Latina replied, motioning for the girl to join her on the bed.

"Can you believe there is only three weeks until graduation?" squealed the future star jumping onto the bed.

"Nope."

"And it's been a month since we first got together."

Rachel laughed as Santana pulled her onto her lap."Yep thanks to me."

"Your adorable."

"I'm hot!" smirked The cheerio.

"Your beautiful." smiled Rachel dreamily, pecking the girl on the lips.

"I-" Santana clamped her mouth shut. What was wrong with her?

"You?" Rachel raised a eyebrow expectantly at her girlfriend.

"Nothing."

"Oh."

The Latina sighed, gently pushing Rachel off her lap. _coward! _Her mind shouted.

"Can you go Rach?"

"What? why?"

"Please just go." mumbled Santana. looking anywhere but Rachel.

"Santana... Why can't you just say it?" Whispered the diva. Her voice breaking towards the end.

"What?" questioned The Latina.

"I've heard you say it. When you think i'm asleep."

Santana gulped. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears. She didn't hear the quiet footsteps coming towards her so she jumped a little when a voice whispered in her ear."I love you."

Her eyes grew wider as she grabbed Rachel's shoulders. Pushing her away so they were face to face."What?"

"I love you." repeated the shorter girl. Her eyes were full of determination.

"Why would you say that?" shouted Santana. This was too much. It was too soon. She wasn't ready for this!

"Because i do." replied Rachel. She tried to grab the taller girls hands but Santana moved away out of her reach. She quickly masked her pain at the action but continued."I love you."

"No you don't! Stop saying it!" Hissed the cheerio. This doesn't feel real. This is something she could only dream of a month ago. She was a bitch, a bad ass, a heartless slut... she didn't deserve this. _She didn't deserve love._

"I love you Santana Lopez. This isn't some crush. I truly do love you." Rachel gave her a watery smile.

Santana could feel her stone heart break at the sight. _She really means it..._

"Oh."

"You deserve love as well. Don't think you do Santana Lopez because you do!"

The Latina was stunned at the sentence. _Bloody hell! She really is physic!_"Rach.."

"I love you. I really do."

_Why does she keep saying it?_"I know. You've told me like four times now."

Rachel huffed and rolled her eyes."Yes but i need to get it into your head."

"Oh."

"I love you."

"Stop it."

"I love you."

"Rachel."

"I love you."

"_Stop it!_"

"I looooveee youu."

"Stop it!"

"I love you!"

"I love you too! NOW SHUT UP!"

Santana was seething but Rachel took no notice as she bounded over and pulled the girl in for a bone crushing hug."See? That wasn't so hard was it."

The Latina was about to retort with a snide remark but then realized what she had just said."Oh my god."

"My name's not god. It's Rachel." smirked the shorter brunette as she gave her a lingering kiss.

"Rachel." Santana tried to say something but her girlfriends tongue became distracting and Before she knew it, she was being pulled towards the bed. They didn't break free of their kiss until Santana was lying on top of Rachel, she chose that moment to speak before she got distracted again."I really said it didn't i?"

"Yes you did." whispered Rachel breathlessly."I love you so so much."

Santana couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend's face."How do i know you won't leave?"

"How do i know you won't leave?"

The Latina opened and closed her mouth like a gaping fish, completely thrown off by the diva's response."Because I-I... I love you."

Rachel smiled. Satisfied with her answer."Then you don't have to worry either. Because I love you too."

And that was the moment Santana wondered why she was ever scared to say 'I love you' in the first place.

* * *

**Please review. If you have any ideas for Pezberry stories you want me to write. Please say. Im kinda running out of them. Ill appreciate it! Pezberry for the win. :)**


End file.
